User blog:ZeroTwo64/User:ZeroTwo64/Magia Record anime's trailer: analysis and hypothesis
=Introduction= The first trailer for the Magia Record anime came out on September 8th, 2019 and was announced during the Magia Day 2019, a special event to celebrate the 2nd anniversary of the Magia Record game. It is a 2 minutes trailer featuring Iroha Tamaki's travel to Kamihama to unravel the mysteries behind her dreams, where she meets a mysterious magical girl, who is later revealed to be Ui. However, unlike the mobile game and the manga, when she first comes to Kamihama, she meets a magical girl called Kuroe. The first Magia Record anime trailer was also released by Aniplex on November 9th, 2019, before the Anime NYC held in New York on November 16th, 2019. The Magia Record anime was first announced on September 2018 and, after a year, we know that it will be released on January 2020. Magia Record anime trailer 1. =Dialogues= "Hey, have you heard the rumor of Magical Girls?" "Magical Girls? Is that some sort of fairy tale?" "No, no, it's a real story." "Form a contract with a white fairy and you'll get any one wish granted. In exchange, you'll become a Magical Girl tasked with fighting Witches." "I'll grant you girls any one wish. But you will be responsible for fighting Witches." "What wish did you get granted when you became a Magical Girl, Tamaki-san?" "Wish?" "Do you want to know... the true form of your wish?" "I saw that dream of a little girl last night, too." "Does everybody believe that Magical Girls can be saved by going to Kamihama City?" "This is not a place you girls ought to be." "Kyubey... Please..." =Analysis and hypothesis= 00:00 - 00:20 During the first 20 seconds of the trailer, we can take a look at Kamihama City: it contains many skyscrapers with lots of plants and flowers. A train is seen travelling across the city. magirecoanime1.jpg magirecoanime2.jpg magirecoanime3.jpg 00:21 - 00:28 We can see Little Kyubey in what seems to be a witch barrier. Magian4.jpg Magian5.jpg Magian6.jpg 00:29 - 00:34 We can see Iroha walking on the train and opening its door. She remains astonished after seeing hundreds to thousands of chairs, desks and furnitures flying towards the train. It is very likely that Iroha uses the train to reach Kamihama City from her city, as we can see both in the manga and in the game. Why are those things flying towards Iroha? Well...it is probably caused by the witch seen at 00:53. Magian7.jpg Magian8.jpg Magian9.jpg 00:35 - 00:39 We see Iroha walking across Kamihama's streets. This is important to have a general overview of Kamihama City which, as seen during the first 20 seconds of the trailer, contains many plants. Another important detail is the shape of the road, which is irregular and contains three ascents. We don't know if that street was really designed like that or if it is caused by a Witch or a Rumor. Magian10.jpg Magian11.jpg 00:40 We can read three magical girls' wishes on three paper sheets (probably written by Kuroe since she seems to be interested about magical girls' wishes). "I want to become the existence that destroys Kamihama." (Mitama's wish) "I want to become a different person." (Rena's wish) "I don't want us to hate each other." (Tsukuyo and Tsukasa's wishes) wishes.jpg 00:41 We see Kyubey, probably appearing outside of Kamihama City. Magian12.jpg 00:42 We see someone holding a phone (probably Homura since we can read ホーム Hōmu there). It is possible to read three magical girls' wishes on the phone: "I want to survive." (Yachiyo's wish) "I want a studio where no one can disturb me." (Alina's wish) "I want to know why everyone hates Daito." (Kanagi's wish) Magian13.jpg 00:43 We see a purple soul gem (most likely Kuroe's soul gem). Magian14.jpg 00:44 - 00:45 We see Iroha at school listening to her teacher's lesson. Iroha's outfit is camouflaged with the wall behind her (Iroha seems to have her body inside the wall). We can also see Kyubey sleeping near a window. Magian15.jpg Magian16.jpg 00:46 - 00:51 We see Kuroe in the same train of Iroha. The former asks the latter what was her wish when she became a magical girl. Iroha seems uncertain and replies with "wish?". Iroha's soul gem then shines, probably meaning that Iroha detected a witch nearby. Magian17.jpg Magian18.jpg Magian19.jpg 00:52 - 00:56 Iroha then jumps off the train and transforms into her magical girl, landing on the huge amount of stuff which flew towards the train. There, she prepares to face a new witch. Iroha then shoots an arrow from her crossbow to the witch, which probably tanks it. Kuroe jumps off the train too in her magical girl form to help Iroha; she uses two staffs that can release a brown substance when they hit the ground. magiani1.jpg magiani2.jpg magiani3.jpg magiani4.jpg magiani5.jpg magiani6.jpg 00:57 - 01:05 Many things happened during this timeframe. It is possible to see Kuroe discussing with Iroha, Ui's silhouette, a crying girl on a train, Iroha sleeping with a plush resembling Candy and many people brainwashed by a witch. Magiaanime1.jpg Magiaanime2.jpg Magiaanime3.jpg Magiaanime4.jpg Magiaanime5.jpg Magiaanime6.jpg Magiaanime7.jpg Magiaanime8.jpg Magiaanime9.jpg Magiaanime10.jpg Magiaanime11.jpg 01:06 - 01:13 Kyubey asks Iroha if she knows what her wish was. We can also see the shadow of what seems to be a girl who hanged herself. Magiaanime111.jpg Magiaanime112.jpg 01:14 - 01:18 It is possible to see Ui with a glitched face in a road full of rails. Magiaanime113.jpg Magiaanime114.jpg 01:19 - 01:22 It is possible to have a general view of Kamihama City. Particularly interesting is the collapsed wall, probably destroyed by a Witch, an Uwasa or a battle between magical girls. Magiaanime115.jpg 01:23 - 01:24 It is possible to see Kuroe in pain. We can assume that she was harmed by a witch/familiar/Uwasa or by a battle with another magical girl. Magiaanime116.jpg Magiaanime117.jpg 01:25 - 01:26 Yachiyo tells Iroha and Kuroe that they shouldn't have come to Kamihama. The location is different from the game, since it takes place in a garden, not in a road; the other difference is that Kuroe doesn't appear in the game. Magiaanime118.jpg Magiaanime200.jpg 01:27 - 01:28 Iroha shots multiple arrows at blob-like beings (familiars?) on a train. Magiaanime201.jpg Magiaanime202.jpg 01:29 - 01:32 Many things happened during this timeframe: Iroha and Yachiyo fight Zenobia (Yachiyo can summon multiple halberds and use them as stairs); Kaede and Momoko can be found inside Rebecca's barrier; it is possible to see Mitama at her place, Iroha, Rena and Kaede with their school uniforms and Tsuruno at Banbanzai. Magiaanime203.jpg Magiaanime204.jpg Magiaanime205.jpg Magiaanime206.jpg Magiaanime207.jpg Magiaanime208.jpg Magiaanime209.jpg Magiaanime210.jpg 01:33 - 01:34 It is possible to see Yachiyo's transformation into a magical girl. She has a blue crescent moon soul gem which can also generate water. Magiaanime211.jpg Magiaanime212.jpg Magiaanime213.jpg 01:35 - 01:38 It is possible to see Iroha running in a hallway; we can read "廊下を走って" (Run the hallway) on the wall. Kaede appears too and seems to be looking for someone (Rena?). Finally, Touka, Nemu and Ui appear in the hospital with towels on their heads. Magiaanime214.jpg Magiaanime215.jpg Magiaanime216.jpg Magiaanime217.jpg Magiaanime218.jpg Magiaanime219.jpg 01:39 - 01:40 It is possible to see Iroha with Little Kyubey in a witch barrier and Iroha inside the train witch's barrier. magiani400.jpg magiani401.jpg 02:03 - 02:06 After roughly 20 seconds of credits, it is possible to see Iroha making a contract with Kyubey on a rooftop. magianime402.jpg magianime403.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:ZeroTwo64